


The Origin

by AGooseThatCanShitpost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Meme, inside joke, milk goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGooseThatCanShitpost/pseuds/AGooseThatCanShitpost
Summary: SUMMONING THE MILK GOBLIN AT 3 AM!NOT CLICKBAITHE CAME TO MY HOUSE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Origin

Goro Akechi slav squatted onto the ground, chugging a gallon of milk through a long silly straw. He was in a milk trance.


End file.
